Intelligent transportation systems aim to provide transportation networks with information and communication technologies to improve the utilization and efficiency of networks of transport, e.g., a road network. In improving the utilization and efficiency of a road network, intelligent transportation systems attempt to manage traffic and limit congestion by providing users of the road network, e.g., drivers of road vehicles, with up-to-date localized map information, traffic information etc. Managing the utilization and efficiency of a road network may further result in a safer road network, where users of the road network can take precautionary measures to limit their exposure to danger.
Various intelligent transportation systems provide for communication between a particular road vehicle using the road network, vehicles and/or roadside infrastructure in the vicinity of the particular road vehicle. The road vehicles may include a traffic management system with GPS functionality to generate data relevant to the transportation and to communicate this data with other vehicles and the roadside infrastructure. The roadside infrastructure may further communicate relevant information to specific or all road vehicles in its vicinity that forms part of the intelligent transportation system, to enable the road vehicles to use the information in an effective manner.